Lucia Daedroth - Birth of Lythiora
by D3giler
Summary: After Lucia was adopted by the legendary Dragonborn, she was raised to become a skillful scholar in the arcane art of conjuration. During her stay at the college of Winterhold, she overhears a rumour of a divination done by one of the Psijic Monks predicting that a Nord will soon transcend mankind and transform into a mighty Daedra, earning their place among the Daedric Princes.


Summary

After Lucia was adopted by the legendary Dragonborn, she was raised to become a skillful scholar in the arcane art of conjuration. During her stay at the college of Winterhold, she overhears a rumour of a divination done by one of the Psijic Monks predicting that a Nord will soon transcend mankind and transform into a mighty Daedra, earning their place among the Daedric Princes.

The question is: Who shall earn such an honour?

Chapter 1

I woke up in my mother's arms; she glanced down at me with her glassy white eyes and elvish ears. "Did you sleep well my dear?" she asked.

"Yes, mother." I replied as I lay my head back down on her lap. My mother had become exalted in Skyrim as Yasa the Hybrid Dragon Warrior. I was abandoned as a child after my biological mother died and I was forced to suffer the anguishing life of an orphan in Whiterun until Yasa graciously took me in and adopted me as her child. When I was young she would often tell me stories in front of the hearth of how she crossed Skyrim's border and nearly got executed alongside the infamous Ulfric Stormcloak, how she entered Sovngarde and defeated Alduin the World Eater, how she became Harbinger of the companions and managed to bare both the blood of a werewolf and blood of a vampire lord without suffering any permanent afflictions, but her most recent tale was of her adventure into Oblivion.

As I lay in her lap she told me every detail of how she used Azura's Star to enter Oblivion, describing Oblivion as a realm made of glowing blue particles and crystalline spires, and how she found the grimoire of a mage, Malyn Varen, who almost gained an immortal status. I never truly understood most of her tales but found what I could understand very intriguing.

Mother began allowing me to accompany her on her quests and adventures when I became capable of wielding a sword and casting conjuration spells. She says that I was gifted with a talent in the arcane arts and especially conjuration because I was born during the season of the Morning Star and the divines bestowed upon me a unique gift.

As my mother's story reached its end the last few embers in the fire pit dissipated and the unsettling feeling that we were being watched seemed to tug at the very core of my soul. The teal fog around us thickened and the slightest drop of water from the cavern's ceiling sent shivers through my body. The cavern's ceiling was our only identifiable guide to safely navigating ourselves out of the cavern but the blue bioluminescent lights and massive glowing vines weren't enough for us to determine exactly how deep we were in the Dwemer ruins. The nearby pools of water contaminated the air with a salty essence that suppressed my sense of smell but intuition never seemed to fail me, something or someone was approaching us…

We had spent the night in Blackreach, gathering soul gems from Geode veins. It was my first time encountering the Falmer. I always preferred referring to them as _Snow Elves_. Needless to say their features weren't anywhere near as majestic as their name suggested.

I felt a disturbance in the air and a silent tremor shook the ground. "Mother…" I called the instant I felt a change in atmosphere and in moments we were up on our feet holding a defensive posture as the fog cleared and a handful of Falmer attacked us.

"Lucia, get my scrolls!" mother requested as she casted an alteration spell to harden her armor and charged in with her enchanted elven swords. I was fascinated by the way she fought when wielding two swords in akimbo. She moved with such elegance and beauty that I found myself entranced by every movement, every step and every motion. She would strike with her right hand while deflecting with her left hand. She always moved in such a way to defend her blind spot and never left any openings in her impenetrable defense.

She was a paragon of how the perfect warrior, mage or thief should be. "Lucia!" mother shouted at me as she took an arrow to the knee.

I broke out of my trance and rushed to grab her scrolls out of the knapsack and tossed them to her before channeling a conjuration spell in my right hand. I felt the familiar manifestation of purple energy in my hand and directed my attention to the Falmer Gloomlurker that stared aimlessly at me. As the burning apparition manifested in our realm, mother chanted the contents of one of her scrolls and the area around us burst into flames inflicting burning pain onto all the Falmer around us while leaving us, including my flame atronach, unscathed. The few Falmer that remained were either eliminated by my mother's swords or my flame atronach's flames.

As the last Falmer fell and my flame atronach dissipated so did my mother fall to the ground and without thinking, I instinctively rushed to her side.

"Mother, are you alright?" I asked in shear concern. She nodded and without any words signaled me to remove the arrow that pierced her knee. I took the arrow with a firm grasp and pulled it out with a single motion. I quickly used linen wraps to close the wound and prevent further blood loss.

We didn't rest long before mother stood up again and with the strength that she had left summoned Arvak. She hadn't yet told me of how she acquired him but I didn't have time to bother her with arbitrary questions. I grabbed our knapsacks and climbed onto Arvak, holding tightly onto my mother as we rode through the fog relying on intuition and luck to find our way.

We found the elevator only moments after departing into the fog and ascended to find the welcoming warmth of the sun shining down on is. We travelled by horseback to Winterhold and took the carriage back to Falkreath. The journey home was quiet and uneventful.

Late that evening we finally arrived home at Lakeview Manor. Before proceeding to our library I made certain to feed Pereena, my Palomino horse that Mother bought for me from Katla's Farm. I spent most of the night drinking mead and reading in our library until finally I fell asleep while reading the last page of _The Oblivion Crisis_.

The next morning I woke up with dark bags under my eyes and went downstairs to find Mother preparing my favourite sweet rolls for breakfast.

"Lucia have you been staying up late again? You know that too little sleep is bad for your health." Mother sounded very concerned about my health.

"I'm alright Mother." I tried to assure her before getting sent down into the cellar to get more mead. By the time I returned to the living room, the sweet rolls were dished out on wooden plates and tankards were ready to be filled with mead while Mother waited to bless the food. I filled the tankards with mead and took a seat at the dining table.

Mother began her prayer by addressing both the Elven and Nordic divines but before she could ask for their blessings we were interrupted by an intrusion at the door. I waited patiently at the dining table while Mother answered the door. From the dining table I could make out that it was a courier and by the insignia on his robe I knew it was from the college of Winterhold.

It wasn't unusual for the college to send couriers to Mother because she was the college's new Arch-Mage after all. She became Arch-Mage after Arch-Mage Savos Aren fell during the Eye of Magnus incident that happened while Mother was still enrolled as a Scholar at the college. What troubled me was that this was the fifth courier this week.

Was there urgent business at the college that needed to be attended to?

My trail of thought was interrupted when Mother walked back into the dining room and requested that I prepare Pereena for departure and gather enough essentials to last me a month. We had never been away from home for more than two weeks so this venture was bound to be a long and strenuous one.

I rushed up to my room and prepared my knapsack. I wasted most of my time trying to decide which book I should take from our library to read while I'm away. I eventually settled for _The Firmament_.

I put a saddle on Pereena and readied her for the journey ahead then went to question Mother about our destination.

Mother answered, "I have urgent business in Solstheim." She whispered as if someone were listening in on us then averted her eyes to the ground.

"Mother…" I murmured in concern trying to turn her face towards me.

"You're going to the college to study under Phinis Gestor; this adventure is too dangerous for you to accompany me." Mother said with a fearful stutter in her voice.

"But Mom…"

"No Lucia! I shall not put your life at risk. This is my responsibility as Dragonborn. Nobody else can do it." Mother raised her voice at me then gave me apologetic eyes in return. I could see that my mother was distraught and on the brink of tears. She had never shown me fear or tear so I found this side of her very unusual. Mother tried her tears and came to terms with her feelings then mounted her horse, Anu'thir, and asked if I were ready.

"Yes Mother I am." I replied after mounting into Pereena's saddle and so our… or rather my journey began.


End file.
